Olga Comes Home
Summary Ms. Slovak happily announces that the "hard working, successful, and friendly" former pupil of P.S. 118, will come to the city. This student is Olga Pataki, Helga's big sister. The latter is anything but pleased by her sister's visit. But Helga and Olga's parents hardly can wait for the arrival. When Olga finally arrives, it soon becomes evident why Helga is not too thrilled. The parent's, Bob and Miriam, are full of joy and excitement, while Helga is pouting in the corner and hoping that Olga will depart as soon as possible. During dinner, Olga tells of the many prizes and awards, she has gotten. She also mentions that there are two men who would like to date her. She says that one is in law school and that the other one is in medical school and that she can't decide which one she would like to date. After dinner, she plays her award-winning interpretation of Brandenburg concerts. The next day Helga is in the hallway when the mail arrives. It includes an envelope addressed to Olga from her College which contains her grades. Helga quickly opens the letter and is disappointed to find out that Olga once again has gotten A+'s only. She decides then to change one of the grades to "B+". Later on during dinner, she gives Olga the letter. When Olga opens it, she reads off all of the A+'s to her family but at the very end of the list, she see's the "B+". This causes her to break into tears and run upstairs into her bedroom where she buries herself in her bed. Helga is more than satisfied. Bob tries to distract her mind and buys a box of her favorite Swiss chocolates. Olga does not accept this, but Helga does and gets the chocolates, and then enjoys them in her room. Also Bob buys Olga a new Caprini's model dress, but she does not want it, and so the dress also goes to Helga, even though it's too big for her. Even the tickets for a Broadway event, which Olga wanted to watch, she rejects. So Helga goes to the show with Bob. The next day at school during the lunch break, Helga is in an extraordinarily good mood. When Arnold asks for the reason, she tells him what she has done and how dejected Olga currently is. Arnold finds Helga's behavior pretty mean and tells her that. But she does not let it spoil her mood. When she comes home and see's that now Bob and Miriam became depressed too, she gets a little annoyed. When she goes to bed and falls asleep, she dreams of a surrealistic desert landscape in which Arnold appears as her angel of reason and tells her that she should do the right thing, so that everything would again be in order. When Helga wakes up, she goes to Olga. Annoyed, Helga admits to Olga what she has done. Upon hearing this revelation, Olga appears to be getting into a better mood. Helga then tells her to tell mom and dad what she did so that they can punish her and reward Olga. But to Helga's surprise, Olga promises not to tell their parents of what happened. A suspicious Helga asks "What's your angle?" Which prompts Olga to reply "Their is no angle. Mom and dad don't need to know everything that goes on between us. You must think I'm pretty special what with all the attention I get from them. I get really sick of it sometimes and I feel like a wind up doll. You're pretty lucky they don't even notice you." A shocked Helga replies "Really? Gee, thanks." Then Olga says "Yes, really. What are sisters for?" Helga responds by saying "I don't know!" Olga then says "How about we spend some time tomorrow? Just you and me." Helga answers "Ok, that might be nice." Then the episode ends.. Trivia *One of the photos of Olga in Miss Slovak's class is in front of P.S. 193. it appears as if Olga had something to do with its construction, as she appears to be standing in front of a drawing of it. *Up to this point, none of the scenes in Arnold's class had ever shown Stinky at any of the desks. *One of the things on the lunch menu is "Vegetarian Fish and Chips". *Helga tells Arnold "catfish are jumpin' and the cotton is high", which is almost a line from Porgy and Bess. *In "Spelling Bee", young Olga has one eyebrow, like Big Bob and Helga, but now Olga is eyebrow-less like Miriam. *The piece Olga listens to while depressed is "Lacrimosa" from Mozart's Requiem in D Minor. *In this episode, Helga says Olga attends Bennington College but when her report card arrives with the mail, it says Wellington College. However, there is a Bennington College within the U.S.A. located in the state of Vermont. Goofs *When Miss Slovak writes Olga's name on the blackboard, she uses her left hand, but she writes it to her right. See also *Quotes from this episode External links *Discussion of this episode in Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on LiveJournal Category:Episodes